


No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME (Buried Alive | Collapsed Building)

by Goose_Goddess



Series: Goose's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But it's Deadpool, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: Yet another major attack on New York. Deadpool, Hawkeye, and Spider-man head underground to stop things and have to deal with a cave in.See notes at end for some possible trigger warnings.
Series: Goose's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949830
Kudos: 7





	No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME (Buried Alive | Collapsed Building)

New York was apparently on the “must visit” list for any alien race interested in taking over Earth. In addition, way too many evil scientists seemed to take that stupid song about making it in New York, meaning they could make it anywhere.

The point Spider-man was trying to make is that there are far too many attacks by big bads who end up in an all hands on deck call from the Avengers. You know it was serious when they called in the X-Men. And it was majorly bad when they called in Deadpool.

Sadly, the number of majorly bad incidents was climbing, what with Doc Ock’s hordes of robots, the Skulls, and Hydra’s mutant armies. 

When Deadpool was called in, Spider-man usually ended up in charge of the team with the Merc. According to Cap, Spider-man was the only one who could get the Merc to focus on what needed to be done. (And Stark muttered under his breath, “Actually, you’re the only one who can work with him without wanting to kill either Wade or yourself.”) The other team members varied. Clint had no problem working with the Merc. Natasha would glare at the man until he found someone else to bother. Daredevil seemed to be able to put up with the man as long as they were working. What really surprised Spider-man is that he usually ended up with Hulk. Hulk seemed to find both Spider-man and Deadpool funny and was almost pleasant to work with, laughing while he smashed.

Today it was another attack from Doc Ock. His robots swarmed all over the place, attacking people and buildings alike. This group had the lovely addition of flamethrowers. As a result, it wasn’t enough to just get people under cover; they had to get them out of the area of attack since the bots were setting buildings on fire.

Wade, Clint and Spider-man were on offensive duties, while other teams used buses and quinjets to ferry as many people away from the area as possible. Deadpool was in a great mood—he loved when no one cared if he shot to kill. Spider-man was impressed with how good the guy was—he could shoot a single bot in a crowd and not harm a single bystander. Well, one of the people fleeting got hit with a piece that flew off the bot, but the only injury was a bruised shoulder. And Wade had apologized profusely as he escorted the crowd into a quinjet.

But Spider-man was getting frustrated. They’d taken out at least a hundred bots, but more kept coming from somewhere. They needed to find out where and stop them, otherwise they would never get ahead. “Stark.” He asked over the comms. 

“Yeah Spider-man.” The man sounded almost as frustrated as Spider-man was at the moment.

“Any idea where these are coming from?” 

“Haven’t seen any…”

“Looks like the sewer.” Natasha broke in. “They’re coming out through the sewage outflow, past the docks.”

Spider-man grimaced. Of course it was sewers. “I think we need to send someone down there to see if we can stop them at the source.”

“Your team volunteering?” Stark asked. 

“They would be best.” Cap chimed in. “His team is the best for working in tight, confined spaces. Spider-man can see pretty well in the dark, and Clint has night vision goggles.”

“Ooooh!” Deadpool piped up. “I have some of those, too. Always fun to see everything in shades of green.”

“I guess we are volunteering then.” Spider-man said, then sighed. He was going to need to rinse his suit for ages after this to get the stink out. “How are we doing on the evac? Any chance of us getting a lift?”

“Incoming for you.” Logan said. Moments later, he landed his quinjet in the street near them. Clint, Deadpool and Spider-man all rushed in. Spider-man double-checked his web shooters, deciding he was good for a while before he needed a refill. When he glanced up, he saw that the rest of his team was also checking weapons. 

“Got a plan?” Clint asked.

Spider-man looked at him. “Why am I team lead?”

Deadpool laughed. “Of course you are Spidey-butt. You and Cap are the two we rely on to always make the right choice.”

Spider-man groaned. “I’m no expert on the sewer system.”

“No, but you have been down there more than most of us chasing that Lizard guy.”

“I guess. Stark, is Jarvis on the comms?” Spider-man asked, hoping the AI was available.

“Yes Spider-man. I am here.” The AI answered.

“Thanks Jarvis. Can you pull up any plans they might have for that section of sewers? Look for any areas that might be big enough to work as a lab or a warehouse. There are so many bots coming out they must start out somewhere large.”

“One moment.” Jarvis replied. “I don’t see any areas in the sewer system large enough to hold that many bots. However, there is one area where the sewer passes very close to what looks like an abandoned branch of the subway system. There had been a station planned in that area, but no records show if it was every completed.”

“That’s probably it then.” Spider-man said, glancing at Clint and Wade, who both nodded in agreement. “Okay. You got any way to track us, Jarvis?” 

“As long as you are within communicator range, I can do so. I may lose the ability to connect once you are underground.” Jarvis responded. 

“Okay. Guide us as close as you can get, then if we lose connection we’ll do the best we can after that.”

The trip in the sewers was every bit as annoying as Spider-man expected. He was glad that he had added a filter to his mask; otherwise he knew his enhanced sense of smell would have shut itself down. 

It was mostly a matter of walking down increasingly offensive smelling and wet tunnels, interrupted every few minutes by another group of bots flying out. They got into a rhythm, Spider-man leading the way, and the two sharpshooters following behind and taking out the bots over his shoulder. They just left the disabled bots where they fell. 

They got almost to the area where Jarvis reported the overlap before the comm started cutting out. They decided the best approach was to just keep walking the direction they’d been headed (after all, that’s where the bots seemed to come from.)

Five minutes later, they found the source. Whatever the planned station had been, it was now expanded. When they first walked in, Spider-man was reminded of a photo he’d seen of some Chinese emperor’s grave with hundreds of terra-cotta warriors lined up in rows. Only here, the room was mostly filled with column after column of bots. 

“Crap.” Clint whispered from behind him. “Now what.”

Spider-man shook his head. “I don’t know. Block the doors?”

“Blow it up.” Deadpool said. “What’s over us?”

“Not sure.” Spider-man said. “Not sure how far or in what direction we went after our last contact with Jarvis.”

“Well, the roof is pretty high in here.” Clint said, stepping around Spider-man to stand against one wall. “Maybe if you head up there you can pick up Jarvis?”

“Worth a shot.” Spider-man sighed before rapidly scrambling up the wall. “Jarvis. Can you hear me?” He continued across the ceiling carefully, continuing to check in. On the far corner, he got a response, faint, but he could here.

“What’s the situation?” Stark asked.

“There’s an enormous room here filled with bots. They keep flying off in groups of five. Pool and Clint are taking them out. Too many to take out easily, Pool’s recommending we use explosives. Need to know what we’re under.” Spider-man outlined.

“Any people?” Stark asked.

“No. And I don’t see any computers or anything else in here controlling them. I can keep looking, but I think Pool’s right, provided we don’t have to worry about what’s overhead.”

“Spider-man, you appear to be under a series of abandoned property. They abandoned the station because the property ended up being too low and prone to flooding.” Jarvis said. 

“Okay. I have to head back to the team so you’ll probably lose communication with us. I’ll keep you updated. Someone should do a flyover and look for anyone just to be safe.”

“Got it.” Stark answered.

Spider-man hurried back to the team and dropped back to the floor. In the brief time he’d been gone, Deadpool and Clint had built up quite a pile of bot bodies.

“Jarvis thinks it’s safe for explosives. Mostly abandoned property up above. Iron Man’s going to do a flyover, just to be sure.” Spider-man said. “Guess you’re in charge Pool, I don’t do explosives and Clint tends to only have explosive arrows.”

“My time to shine.” Deadpool laughed. “Unless you can help out by somehow making them all self destruct?”

“Hunh.” Spider-man said. “Never thought of that. I’d need to examine one of the bots to see if it was even possible. And I’d need some sort of broadcaster.”

“Well, you work on that. Me and Clint will start planning the explosives.” Deadpool started pulling things out of a bag and splitting it with Clint. Spider-man watched for a second, then shook his head. He’d ask someday about where Wade was able to hide all the stuff he seemed to have on him any time it was needed. 

Spider-man grabbed the nearest bot and started dissecting. He gave up quickly on trying to figure out how to make them self-destruct, but realized quickly all they needed to do was raise the temperature of the bots enough to set off the canisters of fuel they were carrying to power their flamethrowers.

“Guys. All we need to do is raise the temp of the bots enough to set off the flamethrower fuel. That should take out one and raise the temp of the next high enough to set it off.” He called out.

Clint and Deadpool gave him a thumbs up.

“That makes it a lot easier.” Deadpool said. “We can start at both ends of the columns and have Clint take out the center. Everything will explode as fast as possible.”

“Okay. What do you need me to do?” Spider-man asked.

“You up to laying the charges at the other end?” Deadpool asked. “If you can do it safely. This stuff is safe since it needs a big jolt to set it off. Only problem is if you get too close to the bots and they shoot at you.”

“The ceiling was far enough away to not set them off.” Spider-man said. “I could try lowering it from there?”

“Sounds good.” Deadpool said. “You lay yours and we’ll do our best to cover you.”

Spider-man took the explosives, strapping them to himself firmly. Then crawled to the other end of the room. Lowering the first explosive was terrifying; but he got it right next to the bot without touching it. And the package was apparently below their attack sensor size and moving too slow to be an attack. Nothing moved.

More confident, he dropped explosives next to the remaining columns and headed back to the front of the room.

“Good.” Deadpool said. “We’ve got five minutes till the back end starts.”

“Give me the next batch.” Spider-man said. “I can lay the close ones just like I did the others.”

“Get the fourth row, not the first.” Deadpool directed, helping him strap additional packets.

Spider-man nodded and repeated the process on the fourth row before returning to the door.

“Okay, Spider-man out in the hall. Clint, you in the doorway and as soon as the first explosive goes off, you target the center row.”

“What about you?” Spider-man asked.

“I’m going to keep taking out the robots that manage to take off.”

“I can help.” Spider-man protested.

“I can handle it, and we need you as lead out.” Deadpool replied.

Spider-man groaned. “Fine.” And headed into the tunnel. Clint stepped into the tunnel in the doorway.

The first explosion went off at the far end of the hall, and Clint started shooting individual bots in the center. 

The initial explosions set off a chain explosion—as a bot exploded, the surrounding bots exploded, setting off others.

“Okay, everyone out.” Spider-man yelled, seeing that the process was going to work. “We can pick off the flyers out here.”

Clint jogged down the hall, turning to face the door from a safe distance. Once he was in position, Spider-man ran after him before turning back to face the door.

Deadpool was backing up towards the door when everything went wrong. One bot in the third row took off, flying towards the door. Deadpool aimed at the bot when the fourth row went up. The flying bots were too close and went up seconds later. With a roar, a section of the ceiling fell in, closing off the door and burying Deadpool in rubble.

Clint and Spider-man stared at the door in shock. Explosions continued behind it as the chain reaction continued. Spider-man started running towards the door, but Clint grabbed his arm and stopped him. “No, man, he’s probably dead already. We need to wait until the explosions stop, then we can dig him out.”

“But he might be okay.” Spider-man said.

“He will be okay.” Clint said. “But if you try going in there right now, you won’t be. And you know he’d lose it if you got hurt trying to save him instead of waiting until it was safe.”

Spider-man slumped. 

“Look. You run back down the sewer and get to a place with reception. Call for reinforcements to dig him out.” Clint said. “I’ll stand here and take out anything that escapes.”

It helped to have something to do, so he hurried back along the breadcrumb train of dropped bots, until he could ask for reinforcements to be sent. Jarvis assured him help was on its way. Spider-man told him to send them along the trail of bots, then hurried back to Clint.

It took far too long to dig Wade out. Stark suggested just waiting for a few days until they could get a crew and some earthmovers to help. Spider-man just glared at him and kept working.

Ten minutes later, Hulk appeared next to Spider-man and roughly patted him on the head, nearly knocking the hero over. “Hulk friend in rocks?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Spider-man said. 

“Hulk help.” And the monster started grabbing double-handfuls of stone and flinging them behind him.

Spider-man dropped back to control the stone flung, making sure it was stacked along the edges of the tunnel and didn’t block it, or take out any of the other workers.

With Hulk’s help, it didn’t take very long to uncover the Merc, since he hadn’t been far from the door. Spider-man was horrified when he saw the Merc. His bones were shattered, limbs ripped from his body. His skull was crushed.

“Okay.” Stark said. “Lets grab all the pieces we can and put him some place safe until he can regenerate.”

“Will it work?” Spider-man asked. He couldn’t take his eyes away.

“No problem.” Clint said from one side of him. “I’ve seen him come back from worse. He’ll be back just like normal, just starving.”

“Okay.” Spider-man said. Then, since no one else seemed ready to do anything, he walked forward and started collecting all the pieces, wrapping them together with his webs.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some description of the damage done to Deadpool in a cave in. It's not graphic, but be careful and please skip if that may cause you discomfort.


End file.
